Natsume Sakasaki/Profile
The leader of the unit Switch and president of the Game Research Club. Sharp-tongued and perverse, he has fun taunting his opponents and companions alike with his eccentric behavior. Because of his dishonest personality and provocative habits, he doesn't mesh well with the other students and spends most of his time alone with his unit or the other oddballs. He calls himself a liar and hides his true intentions, but is usually well-meaning. He has difficulties dealing with Tsumugi and treats him harshly, but is caring and protective towards Sora. As one of the former Five Oddballs, he looks up to and idolizes his "oddball" seniors, and (used to) call Wataru Hibiki his "master" (shisho). In a similar way, Sora looks up to him and calls Natsume the same. Personality Appearance Natsume is a young man with average height and build. He has golden eyes and red hair which is asymmetrically cut, growing a streak on the left side that goes down to his shoulder, while keeping the rest of his hair at average length. Some of his hair is coloured white, but most of it is red. He wears the school uniform without the tie, with a long necklace with a pentagram symbol on it, and with a black shirt underneath. Before the events of the main story, he wore a similar outfit as his school uniform, except that instead of the school's blazer he wore a white lab coat. Trivia *His sentences always end with katakana; he explained the reason hereTranslation credit *He says "Good Night" during the day; a play on his motif of deceit and mystery. *He skips class a lot. The reason for this is that he’s a quick learner and is able to study the materials of a year ahead of his classmates, but he also insists on wanting to spend his time freely without feeling restricted. Rocket Start - Sparse Flash 1 *Sometimes he speaks in a different font, like this. It is still unclear why he speaks that way, but he never ends a sentence with katakana when using this font. However, in his Natsume's first sub story, he speaks in this font, and then remarks that his magic "did not work as expected," so it is likely that when he speaks in this manner, he's "casting a spell," or, in other words, speaking his honest feelings. *He appears to wear perfume at school, as Makoto and Sora remark he gives off different fragrances depending on the day.Wonder Game, High Score Boys *In Intuition and Logic, it was shown that Natsume can bake. *In Pool it is revealed that Natsume can’t swim. Spoilers: *He has created many secrets passage around the entire campus, and has also been placing hidden cameras in places such as the secret room.Rocket Start - Set Theory 2 Voice Actor Comment "I think Natsume-kun is Switch’s brain. He becomes Switch’s compass and operates it. Even if the three of them are looking at different directions, they’re moving towards the same direction—probably the fact that they’re scattered is what evokes a sense of unity, which is a rare pattern that is unprecedented. There’s always something behind every word that Natsume-kun says, or rather, I think he’s a person that carries a sense of responsibility in every word he says. And those around him can’t tell how much he stays true to his words. I think that slightly mysterious part of him is his charm. I want to know him more, but maybe it’s also better not to. I also like fortune-telling, so I can relate to him a bit." }} Sources Category:Profile